College Life
by b00ks101
Summary: Cammie goes to college with her best friend Josh. And meets Zach. But does finding out that Josh likes her affect her relationship with him or Zach ? Do not own characters.
1. Chapter 1

"So we made it," Bex looked over at me. "Finally at college, Cam."

I looked at the big stone building full of our classes, the building opposite full of our dorm rooms, and the grass fields in between them. And then looked over at my best friend.

"Lets go."

We had brought our suitcases to our room, 43. It was a mixed dorm which meant we were only a few rooms down from Bex's boyfriend, Grant. But it also meant that one of my closest friends, Josh's room was only down the hall.

So i walked down to Josh's room, 51.

"Hey, Cammie. Sup?" Josh asked, he was wearing his favourite green sweater.

"Hey Josh. Hows the room?" I seen his room-mate had been in, unpacked and left.

"It's good. Although, my room-mate is quite rude. But the campus looks good." I walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You need help with anything? Unpacking?" I offered.

"Nah i'm good, but you wanna go down get the class schedules? I could use a look around campus."

"Yeah, okay." And we left.

I got back to my room about 8-ish. 1 hour till lights out. But Bex wasn't in, probably at Grant's. I just used the time to settle in to my room and stick up my favourite Alex Turner poster above my bed. I was in bed reading The Catcher in the Rye for the millionth time when Bex came home.

"You're 10 minutes past lights out," I said, but she just replied with a sigh. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. Night." She said, and turned out the lights.

..

I woke up at 7:50am. 10 minutes until my first class, which was history. I loved history, but not this early on a Monday morning. I pulled on my old checked leggings and one of Josh's old sweatshirts i wasn't sure he knew i had. I liked it because (1( it was one of our favourite bands, The Stone Roses and (2) it was worn out which made it so comfortable.

So i grabbed my notebook and ran to history. Learning about the first World War, it was just as you'd think. Boring. After History i didnt have a class until 11am so i went outside. I ended up walking all around the campus and grabbing a coffee from this little cafe off campus, _The Teapot, _then just sat at the foot of a tree and read my book.

After classes i was pretty tired and planned to just chill out and watch a movie with Bex. But of course Bex had plans with Grant. So i went home, threw my bag at the foot of my bed and went in for a shower. I was about a half an hour in the shower but Bex was gone when i came out. And so was the hair dryer. So i called her.

"Hey, Bex. Where's the hair dryer?"

"In Grant's. Sorry i forgot to take it back. Just go in, his room mate is in but its all good. Its room 39." Ah, crap. So i pulled on some trainers and headed out.

I knocked on the door. No answer. So i knocked again.

"Come in." I heard a voice shout. So i opened the door.

Oh wow. He was the actual version of tall, dark and handsome. He was about a foot taller than me, with dark scruffy hair. Oh and did i mention he was in a towel!

"Uh, sorry to come in now, my room mate left our hair dryer in here. Em, Grant's girlfriend." I could stop mumbling and i'm pretty sure my face was bright red.

He chuckled. "I think it's in here. Gimme a sec." He went into the bathroom and a second later came out in a pair of sweatpants. He went over to Grant's desk and grabbed it.

"Here," and he handed me it. "Zach, by the way." And he smiled. God. That smile.

"Thanks. I'm Cammie." and i left.


	2. Chapter 2

"BEX!" I almost screamed at her as she walked through the door.

"What have i done?" She said, but she smiled.

"Have you seen him?" I was talking about Zach, but she didn't know.

"Who?"

"Zach. Oh. My. God." I said and she laughed.

"I guess you got the hair dryer."

"Yes, oh god, he was in a towel. I swear i almost died."

"Cam, hate to break it to you, but he's not single." My face dropped.

"I knew it was too good to be true." We both laughed. She went into her bag and pulled out some sweets.

"Movie?" She asked.

"Movie." I replied. And so we watched Ghost, our ultimate favourite movie. It was only 8 when the movie finished. So i studied for half an hour then went to Josh's room.

I knocked but he didn't reply. So i knocked again, and nothing. I text him.

_Hey you not home? _

Then headed back to the room. When his reply came through. I didn't ever feel anything when i was with Josh, i mean he was my best friend but i didn't think of him in a boyfriend way. Well i thought i didn't, until i got his reply.

_Nah, I met this chick and I'm in her room ;). Talk later_

Wait, was this even Josh? He doesn't normally just get with random _'chicks_'. But what did i care? I just got into bed and fell asleep.

...

The next morning my first class was at 9. So i studied history for a bit then got a text from Josh to go to his room.

"Knock Knock." I said as i walked in.

"Hey Cammie." He was still in bed.

"Whats up?"

"I'm hungover" He said.

"Dude, it's Tuesday. And the second day of school."

"I know i know. I didn't mean to drink i was talked into it." It seemed believable. But i remembered his texts.

"Were you talked into going to that girl's room, too?" He seemed shocked when i said it but i didn't know if it was because i brought it up or he didn't remember.

"What girl?" He asked, i guess it was the second one.

"I don't know, i text yesterday and you said you were with some chick. I have to go to class. See you later or something." I said and left.

It was maths. I took a seat and waited for class to start when i seen Zach stroll in. He saw me and smiled. _Wait. He's smiling at me. Crap. I should probably do something. _So i smiled back. But he sat next to a girl a couple rows down and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't seem to notice him, though. That was just one of the reasons i now disliked this girl.

I was walking out of class when i saw Zach standing at the door. I was ready to walk past him when he said my name.

"Cammie?" _Wait? _I thought, _He can not be talking to me right now?_

"Yeah?" I turned and he had started to walk with me.

"Sorry i was so awkward when you came in the other day. Caught me off guard." He laughed and i almost fainted. Almost.

"Yeah sorry about that. Bex said it'd be alright to go along for it." I felt my cheeks go red but i don't think he noticed.

"No, no, it was fine. Glad i finally met you. Rebecca spoke about you quite a few times." It was weird hearing someone call her Rebecca. Wait, she'd been speaking about me?! What!

"Speaking about me? Saying what?" I swear, see if she has told him about that marshmallow accident 5 years ago i'll kill her.

"Nothing bad, just little things. You sounded cool but i didn't know if I'd ever meet you until you came in." I. Sounded. Cool. Now i knew i was blushing.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to run. But it was nice to meet you. We should talk again!"

"Yeah, we should. Bye!" I called as he ran away. And i went to History.

That night Bex had left for Grants so i put on my Rolling Stones record and studied. Then i heard the door chap. Probably Josh asking about earlier.

"Come in." What i didn't expect was Zach. At the worst possible time, i had on a pair of ripped jeans and an old baggy top. And i'm not even gonna talk about the state of my hair.

"Hey, Cammie." He said. I swear my name has never sounded so good.

"What's up, Zach?" I asked.

"I told you we should talk," He smiled. "Are you busy?"

"No, no. Have a seat." I pointed to the edge of the bed as i shoved my books in my bag.

"Cam, can i ask you something?" Now i was pretty sure he was gonna propose or something. I mean, maybe. He might have.

"Of course."

"You know my girlfriend, Macey?" And i remembered the girl from Maths.

"I think i've seen her, why?"

"I think she cheated on me last night. She said she was coming over, then didn't and was late cause she said she forgot her bag. But you wouldn't forget your bag if you were in your own room." I thought back to last night. There's 100 girls Josh could of hooked up with, but i had a feeling it was Macey.

"I'm sure she was just late or something. I mean why would she cheat on _you._" I don't know why i said it but the second it came out i knew my face was bright red. And i knew he noticed the way i said it. He laughed.

"Why wouldn't she? There's plenty guys at this school who could be a better boyfriend than me." He looked truly upset.

"You'r probably just over thinking it. I mean, she'd be crazy to think someone at this school could be nicer than you." I tried to make him feel better. "Just ask her about it."

"Yeah, maybe. Thank, Cammie."

"No bother, Zach." I seen him look over at my records.

"Wow. You've got tons of records. Can i have a look?" A shared interest: vinyl.

"Of course." I said.

He looked through them and chose out my Pink Floyd one.

"My favourite is Another Brick In The Wall." I said. And he looked up at me.

"No way!" He said, smiling. "Mine, too." A shared interest: Pink Floyd.

So we sat for an hour putting on different records and chatting, i found out the following:

(1) Zach's eyes are an emerald green colour, AKA - amazing!

(2) He has a huge vinyl collection back home and says i NEED to see it. Invitation to his house - Check.

(3) We both love horror movies and wrestling

"We have to hang out more! You're pretty awesome." He said, i think i died.

"Yeah, definitely! If you want to, I'm spending Friday night watching the new wrestling?"

"Sounds great!" It's a date, i thought. He left about 10 minutes later. Thank you Bex for forgetting that hair dryer.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up remembering the night before. We switched numbers and he said he'd call when we wasn't busy, but i wasn't going to be one of those girls who constantly wait for a reply. So i got up and went for a shower. _My first class was maths, _I thought. _I wonder if Zach will say anything. _So i tried to look a bit nicer, plus i had extra time: i curled the ends of my hair, put on my black skirt and grey crop top. And walked to maths.

I met Bex on the way and told her about the night before, she had stayed at Grant's. She said i was trying to hard and had to remember he wasn't single. I didn't tell her what Zach had told me, he came to me for help, i wasn't going to gossip about his private worries. But those sincere thoughts began to leave my head as i walked into maths and see he was sitting with _Macey._

He turned round.

"Hey, Cam." He smiled. He looked great. And he pointed to the seat next to him. "Come sit here." I see his girlfriend pull him round as if 'What are you doing?' He turned and i guess he ignored her. "Come on!" He called again. So i did.

"Hey, Zach." I said and turned to the girl. "I'm Cammie."

She looked at me, "Macey." But didn't smile and looked away the second she said it.

I looked at Zach, he mouthed _Sorry._ I just smiled sincerely, she seems nice.

..

After the awkwardness of maths i was heading outside to sit in the sun when i heard running behind me.

"Cammie!" It was Josh.

"Hey Josh," I turned and he caught up. "What's up?"

"How come you haven't bee answering my texts?"

"Oh, I've just been busy, i guess." I lied. "Who was it you hooked up with, Josh?"

"Uh, is that why you haven't been talking to me?" He avoided the question.

"No, i told you. I've been busy. Who was it?"

"I," He paused. "I don't remember."

"Wow, Josh. You don't even remember? Classy.." I said, walking away. He tried to catch up.

"Cam. Stop." So i did.

"What?" I knew he remembered.

"It was _Macey."_ He whispered.

"You hooked up with someone who has a boyfriend." Not that i wanted their relationship to work out. But that was important.

"Well i wasn't sure if she was or not, she said she didn't."

"And you're 100% sure it was Macey?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd remember her."

_Nice. _"Well, Zach knows she cheated, he told me. And he is looking for who she cheated with. You should tell him and say she said she was single. Save him finding out from somewhere else."

"Cam, i can't. And you can't tell him! You have to promise!"

"I won't promise you, Josh. If you're dumb enough to hook up with a random chick you should accept the responsibility. If it comes up. I'm not lying to him."

"Wow, thanks." He walked away first, and i watched. I wasn't sure what just happened. So i sat against my tree and started my history essay.

..

I was walking to my room when i heard shouting. From Zach's room. I heard him speaking but i didn't hear replies so i knocked. The door opened. Zach was on the phone.

"You better tell me!" He shouted, he seemed angry and i knew what it was about.

"Well, if you don't Mace, we're done." He hung up then.

"Zach, do you want me to come back later?" He seemed so angry. I didn't like it.

"No, it's okay. Macey did cheat on me but she won't tell me who with. Do you know anything?" There it was. The question i prayed he wouldn't ask.

There is my life long friendship with Josh and an almost stranger who needs help in his relationship. It's the truth, and who am i to lie?

"It was Josh, my best friend. I spoke to him before i came here and he said it was Macey. I guess that is why I'm here." His eyes went wide.

"Zach, hear me out. He said Macey claimed she was single, and he didn't know her long enough to have known about you. Just don't go mad. Please."

He was just looking at me, no expression on his face.

"Zach?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It seems like a Macey thing, claiming she's single." He walked closer. "Thank you, Cammie, for being honest." And he hugged me. "Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your full name?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"I just wanna know more about you."

"Cameron Ann Morgan. What's yours?"

"Zachary Goode. But you aren't allowed to call me Zachary."

"That's okay, cause you can call me whatever you like." He laughed, and his laugh made me relax.

"You okay, Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah, Im great now."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. This is a short chapter and there is a lil surprise, i guess. Hope you guys enjoy. Review what you think :) !**  
><strong>- Jenna.<strong>

As i left Zachs room i wondered if it meant anything. The way he said I'm great now. Was that because i _helped_ or because _I _helped. I couldn't tell if he liked me or that was just the way he was with everyone. And that annoyed me most. I wondered what Macey was gonna do, keep quiet or tell Zach the truth. He said he wasn't gonna tell her he knew, and see if she told him the truth.

I got back and seen Bex and Grant sitting on the bed.

"Hey Bex. Grant." I said and walked into the bathroom. I ran the shower and went out to get fresh pjs.

"What's up with you?" Bex asked. Her and Grant were watching a movie with headphones in but she took hers out.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I smiled but she knew something was up. She put her earphone in Grants ear so he couldn't hear us and moved to my bed.

"Cam, what's wrong? Was it something with Zach?" Grant must have heard Zach's name and took the headphones out.

"Is he done with the bitch?" Grant asked.

"Macey? No." I said. "Go back to your movie, guys. I don't wanna ruin it." And went for my shower.

When i got out Grant was gone and Bex was laying in bed.

"Night, Bex."

"Cam-" She tried, but i wasn't up for talking.

"Night."

..

Maths was in 20 minutes. I seen Josh and some guys sitting at a table outside and i figured i should tell him what had happened with Zach. So i walked over to the table.

"Hey, Josh. Can i talk to you?" I said and his friends started making stupid faces.

"Course." He said and we walked far away enough that the idiots at his table wouldn't here.

"I told Zach it was you, but he wasn't pissed. He thought Macey had been cheating so the news didn't shock him into some uncontrollable anger. He just said he was gonna ask Macey and see if she told him the truth. He asked me to my face if i knew anything and i couldn't lie."

"It's okay, Cammie. Like you said he would have found out some way." He paused. "Do you like him?" He looked at me and i wasn't sure i wanted to tell Josh the answer. After i got that text from him saying he was with some girl i wasn't sure how i felt about him. If there was something there.

"I'm not sure. I like him a little but i just want him to be happy and if that's with Macey then that's okay, i guess." He smiled, and he looked almost.. Happy?

"What you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just don't think he's a good guy. Don't want you getting hurt." He put his hand on my arm.

"He won't hurt me, i can look after myself." I said, joking.

"I can look after you." He moved closer.

"Josh?" I asked but he didn't answer. He leaned in, and i didn't know what to do. Then, we were kissing.

It'd didn't last long and any theory i had about liking Josh had just spiralled out of control. He pulled back and looked at me for a second. Then i pulled his arm and kissed him again. I felt his hands in my hair and i slid my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Cammie. I have loved you for years." He said. And looked at me.

"I think i love you, too, Josh."


	5. Chapter 5

Josh had offered to walk me to maths.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, i know you feel something for Zach. So you should think about it before making any decisions." He replied, then looked at me and smirked.  
>"God knows i'll be thinking about you." He said as we walked away<p>

I went into maths. Zach. I'd forgotten all about Zach, who clearly hadn't forgotten about me.

"Cam! Hey, come sit here." He shouted, pointing to the seat. So i went and sat next to him. With Macey at his other side.

"Hey," He said again.

"Hi." I said while taking out my notepad.

"What's up, Cam?" He looked at me.

"Nothing. Just tired." But he obviously knew me better than i thought he did.

"Cameron," He said. "What's wrong?" Note: He can tell when I'm lying, not even Josh can do that.

"You don't wanna know, Zach."

And at that the teacher started talking. But i felt him looking at me throughout the class, i wondered if he was trying to guess what was wrong, or trying to work something out. But as soon as class finished i walked fast out of class. But he walked faster.

"Cam. Stop." And i did. "Please." He looked sad, like he felt he was the reason i was upset.

"I like you." I said. His face turned to shock. I guess that wasn't what he was expecting.

"I really do like you, but when i asked Josh what i should do he kissed me, which didn't help me figure out what to do about you. Plus you're with Macey and even if you weren't you might not like me but i really like you. Can you say something because i can't stop tal-"

I didn't know how that sentence was supposed to end, but i didn't have to because he kissed me.

Zach kissed me.

Josh kissed me.

Wait, Zach.. was still kissing me. I realised my eyes were closed and opened them, i looked at him first. The noticed Macey behind him and pulled back.

"Zach." I heard her say but his eyes never left mines.

"Sorry, Macey." He looked sad, then walked away.

But i stayed there, couldn't move. A bit of a crowd had gathered to stare at the scene, but now it was only me and Macey.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed my arm. I didn't know where we were going, and i wanted to follow Zach. But i didn't stop following her. She took me into an empty classroom.

"Look," She started. "I know he likes you."

"He doesn't really, i was just rambl-" She cut me off, but thankfully not the same way as Zach had.

Zach kissed me.

"He has never kissed me the way he just kissed you."

"It was nothing, really."

"We broke up last night. We agreed to stay on good terms, though. Not like we were on good terms in the relationship. But you have to promise me two things, Cammie?"

"Ok." I said.

"You make sure he is the one you want. And you don't break his heart. Deal?"

"Deal." I hadn't realised i was agreeing until i said it. Was Zach the one i wanted? Macey smiled and hugged me.

"Good luck, Cammie."

"Thanks." And she left.

I waited for a minute, thinking. Then i ran, i hadn't quite known who i was running to but i let myself run anyway. Until i found myself at Zach's door.

I knocked, nothing, so i went in anyway.

"Zach?" I called, nobody answered. I checked the bathroom. Nothing. So i left and headed back to my room. And i heard it. Coming from my room.

Another Brick In The Wall by Pink Floyd was playing, my vinyl? _Me and Zach's favourite. _So i walked in.

I walked up to him.

"Cammie. I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

I just smiled as i set my hands on his waist, pulled him to me. And kissed him.


End file.
